Anything for Him
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: When Bakura enters a fight Ryou will do anything to make it easier for him even if it means taking on the pain.


Pain, searing pain erupted into my stomach and I collapsed on the group. Never had a pain this bad overtake me and I knew exactly what was happening, my Yami was in a fight and was losing, badly.

Yami and I always shared a special bond because we were once one and the same being, now I could feel his pain and he couldn't feel my pain. For instance if Bakura was shot in the heart and died, I would also die. But if I was to die he would not feel the pain but he would just drop to the floor, dead.

The pain intensified and more punches or kicks were pounded into Bakura. I lost my breath as Bakura felt the full force of a punch hit him square in the chest. Gasping for breath, I fell off the bed and hit my head on the bedside table, I could feel the blood flowing out of my forehead but I could barely feel the pain of my injury, the only thing I felt was Bakura's battle wounds.

The onslaught of punches seemed to subside and I assumed that the men who attacked Bakura had either a) backed off and left Bakura in the street, b) been banished into the shadow land by Bakura's Millennium ring magic or c) Bakura killed them. It was most likely that b or c had happened but I could only hope that Bakura wasn't going to get caught. Then again he never got caught… anyone who ever caught him was sent to the shadow land to live in fear for the rest of eternity.

I felt as though every part of my body was broken, when in reality only Bakura was actually hurt. I limped off to the bathroom, wet a wash cloth and dabbed at the open wound on my forehead. _Bakura isn't going to be happy about this… whatever. In a round about way it was his fault for me getting this gash. Dam it, I have school tomorrow, what will my friends think when they see the cut and probable bruise? They would know about Bakura and try to send him away again, I couldn't take the pain of that. Perhaps I will… I will… skip? _

I had never skipped a day of school in my life, never. Not even when I was really sick I never missed a day of school, period. but at this point maybe it would be better to not go than to have my friends know about the gash.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day. Leaning on the counter I stood there and breathed for a moment before entering our tiny kitchen and making myself something to eat.

_I wonder what I should make?_ I thought idly then realized that Bakura would want to eat too when he got home. Looking around I thought about food that could stay warm for a long time. Finally I decided to make some of my mothers chicken noodle soup. I got out the ingredients and started to cut up the veggies, carrots, celery, and peas were flung into the hot chicken broth. I washed my hands and got to work cooking and shredding the chicken into the pot, finally I made some pasta and put it into the pot to finish cooking. While things were cooking I cleaned up the mess and breathed in the soothing smells of fresh soup.

I heard the door open and then something fell. I knew exactly what had happened and rushed into the hallway to pick my Yami off the floor and carry him to the couch. I laid him down and closed the door, now looking at my battered darker half. He had a lot of blood coming from his head and I realized he probably had a concussion. His shirt was ripped and I saw the formation of bruises begin all around his stomach.

_So he had been in a bad fight…_ I thought. I knelled down and picked his head up and placed it in my lap, gently stroking his hair, trying to comfort the broken Yami now painfully laying there on the couch. I knew what to do to help him but he had to let me help him.

I sat there a moment longer and then asked "do you want me to-?" he nodded and I could tell his injuries were worse than they appeared because he did not object to having me take him into his soul room and recover. I sighed and out my hands on his face, I kissed him lightly on the mouth and then moved my hands into position, one touching his forehead the other on top of his heart. I muttered "bring this soul back to its home so that it may recover peacefully. let my body take the grunt of his pain so that he shall be healed once again." as I said the words I felt the body below my hands disappear and finally with a burst of light from my Millennium ring I started to feel all of his pain. He had been hiding his pain very well. I was gasping for air as I felt the bruises start to form on my skin and the cuts opening all over my arms and head. I limped into the kitchen and took 3 Advil, knowing that the medicine would not help in the slightest.

I took one look at the large pot of soup on the stove and grabbed a ladle, bowl and spoon. I ate 3 helpings before hunger subsided. I was glad I made the soup when I did, otherwise I wouldn't be able to heal as quickly.

I heal fast, it's a little known fact but I do. I heal the fastest when I am cared for but since my Yami couldn't give a damn I learned to care for myself. Soup always speed up the recovery process so the more I ate, the better I felt.

I put my plate into the sink and turned off the stove, heading into my bedroom down the hall. I collapsed on the bed as the pain surged through my body. It was going to be a long week. Yami would have to heal as long as a normal person would. Although I would feel his pain while he relaxed he would still need to rest. I retreated into my soul room and open the door that linked his room with mine. I saw his crumbled form on the group and rushed to put him into the large soft bed. I covered him with the sheet and left his room quietly, letting him have some much needed sleep. I sighed and opened my eyes back to the real world. I stared at the ceiling a few moments more and then fell asleep.

_I am not going to school tomorrow..._


End file.
